El chico de los cabellos dorados
by LDGV
Summary: Estuvieron juntos por un sólo día, cuando él se marchó le dijo que volvería. Y ella lo esperó, pero él nunca volvió. Y cuando lo encontró, se topó con una realidad que no esperaba. Los personajes de relleno, también merecen su propia historia. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**El chico de los cabellos dorados**

– Creo que lo volví a ver hoy en el hospital, después de tantos años ya había perdido la esperanza de reencontrarme con él.

Sentada al lado de una lápida se encontraba una joven mujer, cuya cabellera larga y castaña combinaba con el profundo tono verdoso de sus ojos. Era domingo, por lo que muchas personas iban de visita al cementerio para conmemorar a sus parientes y amigos fallecidos.

– Algo en el fondo me decía que sí era él–afirmó la señorita, mientras sonríe con nostalgia–pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

En ese instante, una ráfaga de viento le hizo ondear su cabello. El cual, la hizo regresar por unos instantes a su época de niña. Cuando ella era joven, solía vivir en un pequeño pueblo en compañía de sus padres. Su vida fue feliz junto a su familia, hasta que cierto día un extraño monstruo de color verde atacó su pueblo.

– _¡Corre Lime, corre!_ –Gritó su madre con terror–_ ¡escóndete en el bosque!_

Cuando corría volteó su mirada hacia atrás, y así pudo ver a su padre que usaba su escopeta contra el monstruo. Pero sus disparos no le hacían daño a la criatura, luego el ente monstruoso usó su cola la cual estaba equipada con un punzón. Lime llegó a unos arbustos después de mucho correr, allí se ocultó deseando no ser hallada.

Desde esa posición, vio con horror como el monstruo le enterró su aguijón en el pecho a su padre. Las lágrimas salían sin control de sus retinas, al escuchar los alaridos de tremendo dolor que su papá daba. Lentamente su progenitor fue siendo consumido por ese ser, hasta el punto que desapareció dejando únicamente sus ropas.

Mientras tanto, su madre intentaba huir del lugar. Pero el monstruo de manchas verdes, la acorraló para enseguida atacarla de la misma manera que a su padre. Lime intentó gritar pero una mano la calló, al girar su cabeza pudo ver a un anciano que le decía que no con su cabeza. De inmediato recordó a su mamá.

Para cuando volvió a ver, ya era demasiado tarde. El monstruo ya había succionado a su madre, dejando sólo el vestido que usaba. Ese engendro también asesinó a los otros pobladores de su villa, haciendo que las ropas de sus víctimas bailaran con la brisa. La espantosa bestia, comenzó a buscar a más personas que devorar pero al no encontrarlas dijo:

–_ En este lugar no conseguiré suficiente energía, será mejor que busque en otra parte_–y con dichas palabras, salió volando.

El miedo se apoderó de la niña, haciendo que temblara hasta los huesos. Permaneció allí con el anciano, hasta que sus corazones volvieron a latir con normalidad. Luego de un par de horas escondidos, los pocos sobrevivientes comenzaron a salir de sus escondites. Al reunirse se percataron, que más de la mitad de la población del pueblo había sido asesinada.

La Villa Chazke, se convirtió en un verdadero pueblo fantasma. Los pocos que conservaban su vida, vivían aterrados ocultos dentro de sus casas. Lime se fue a vivir con el anciano, quien tenía una pequeña tienda de víveres. Con el pasar de los días, Lime comenzó a llamar al anciano abuelo. A pesar de que no eran familia, eso no le impedía que lo llamara de esa forma.

Cierto día, Lime miraba las noticias en la televisión cuando una persona extraña apareció interrumpiendo el programa. El rostro de ese individuo sólo reflejaba maldad. A Lime el sujeto en el televisor, le resultaba muy parecido al tipo que mató a sus padres y demás pobladores de su comunidad.

–_ Muy buenos días tengan todos los habitantes del mundo_–dijo–_antes de comenzar, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Cell._

El camarógrafo más cercano al androide, temblaba tanto por el miedo que hacía que la imagen se distorsionara.

–_ Y estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes, recordarán aquel incidente en el que muchas personas desaparecieron_–afirmó el villano de piel verde–_por la culpa de un monstruo, pues esa criatura era yo_–ríe–_pero luego de una serie de transformaciones he cambiado mi apariencia, alcanzando la perfección._

Lime apretó sus puños con furia, ese maldito que se hace llamar Cell es el asesino de sus padres.

–_ Para lograrlo, tuve que obtener muchas cantidades de energía vital_–alegó el androide–_así que les doy las gracias a todas las personas que sacrificaron sus vidas_–acotó sínicamente–_pero ya no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, ya no necesito ese tipo de energía…el motivo que me trae aquí, es para comunicar que he decidido organizar un torneo de artes marciales._

Todas las personas en el mundo, escuchan con terror el anuncio que Cell les comunicaba.

–_ El torneo llevará por nombre, los Juegos de Cell_–aseveró–_éste se realizará a veintiocho kilómetros de la capital del Noroeste, en la región cinco_–les indicó a los televidentes–_allí se encuentra preparada la plataforma para luchar y será dentro de diez días, sólo que a diferencia del torneo de las artes marciales que todos conocen…_

En ese instante, la transmisión sufrió una pequeña estática la cual hizo que el rostro de Cell se deformara, pero en segundos la imagen volvió a la normalidad.

–_ En el caso que uno de los competidores, que luchan en nombre de la Tierra pierda_–dijo Cell–_será reemplazado por otro participante, esa será la temática del torneo…eso será una gran ventaja para ustedes, ya que entre más luchadores participen cabe la posibilidad de que lleguen a cansarme_–él se carcajeó un poco–_las demás reglas son las mismas del torneo original, si caen de la plataforma o se rinden perderán el combate._

Una vez más la imagen se distorsionó, pero el camarógrafo a pesar del pavor logró enfocar correctamente la cámara.

–_ Y si en determinado caso el equipo que lucha por la Tierra, llegara a perder en el torneo_–habla el androide con seriedad–_como castigo, he decidido matar a todos los humanos de este mundo_–volvió a reír sádicamente–_no permitiré que ni un sólo humano escape, todos tienen que morir…así que aquellos que se sientan fuertes, participen por favor._

Al decir eso, Cell extendió su brazo derecho hacia una de las paredes del estudio de grabación para poder disparar un rayo de energía, el cual destruyó gran parte de la ciudad donde se ubicaba la televisora visitada por el androide perfecto.

–_ Si es que no quieren terminar así_–les dice sonriendo–_bueno, los estaré esperando en el torneo_–y al terminar su anuncio, Cell salió volando para alejarse en el horizonte.

Cuando Cell se fue, la señal de la televisión se interrumpió y Lime apagó el televisor. El mundo entero se conmocionó con la noticia, en todas partes las personas tomaban sus posesiones e intentaban huir. Pero Lime junto con el anciano que la cuida, sabían que era inútil huir. No importa en qué parte del mundo se escondieran, ese monstruo era capaz de destruir el planeta entero.

Un par de días después, el individuo más adinerado de la Villa Chazke. Tentó a los pocos habitantes, para que le confiaran el escaso dinero que les quedaba. Para así comenzar la construcción de un domo gigante, el cual según él sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a todos los habitantes de la villa.

Sin embargo, Lime y su abuelo no confiaban en ese sujeto llamado Barmon. Y ellos se negaron a cooperar, para la construcción del domo. Los demás habitantes que sí aceptaron ayudar, fueron usados como si fueran esclavos ya que fueron ellos mismos, quienes construyeron el domo que esperaban, que fuera su salvación.

Una vez que el refugio estaba terminado, se debía guardar comida y agua para sobrevivir el tiempo que permanecieran dentro del domo. Precisamente, el abuelo de Lime al ser el único con una tienda de víveres. Era amenazado constantemente por los hombres de Barmon, para que entregara toda la comida que él tenía.

Pero el anciano no les demostró miedo, y cada vez que los visitaban él se negaba a darles las provisiones. El abuelo de Lime, sabía que todo eso era un fraude y que esa cúpula no protegería a nadie de los ataques de Cell. Los esbirros de Barmon, llegaron a amenazarlo de muerte sino ayudaba, pero él se mantenía firme en su convicción.

Harta de las visitas de los secuaces de Barmon, Lime un día fue a dar un paseo por el bosque. Mientras caminaba notó que al final de una larga rama de árbol, colgaba una enorme y jugosa manzana. Lime rápidamente trepó por el tronco del árbol, y logró llegar a la endeble rama. Con calma, se fue arrastrando hasta que las puntas de sus dedos casi lograban tomar la fruta.

De lo que no se percató Lime, fue que debajo de ella fluía un caudaloso río. Cuando estuvo a milésimas de tomar la manzana, la rama no pudo sostener más tiempo su peso. Y ésta se partió por la mitad, cosa que generó que la niña cayera a las aguas. La fuerte corriente no le daba tregua, y por más que nadaba el agua la arrastraba.

Cuando creyó que su muerte era segura, sintió que algo la sujetó fuertemente. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el río, en cambio se encontraba en tierra firme. Sobre ella vio un par de brazos envolviéndola, al subir la mirada distinguió a un chico un poco mayor a ella. El joven venía vestido con una camisa blanca, y un pantalón negro.

No obstante, fue el cabello rubio del niño lo que hizo que Lime no le quitara la vista de encima. El joven la miró con sus azulados ojos por unos segundos, mientras le sonreía. Pero saliendo de su embrujo, Lime se apartó de él al notar que la sujetaba de su pecho. La niña lo llamó pervertido, y sin mirar atrás salió corriendo del bosque.

Corrió y corrió hasta que por fin llegó a su casa, pero desde dentro escuchó las voces de los subalternos de Barmon molestando a su abuelo. Fue allí cuando usó un pequeño truco para asustarlos, Lime comenzó a gritar que Cell atacaba la villa. Al sentir terror, los hombres se retiraron enseguida por miedo al androide.

Al ver que su truco funcionó, Lime entró riendo en la tienda de su abuelo. Pero éste la regañó por su mentira, sin embargo ellos no eran los únicos en la tienda. Aquel chico que la rescató de morir ahogada, se encontraba en el lugar con la intención de comprar víveres. El niño se presentó con el nombre de Gohan, un nombre que Lime nunca olvidaría.

–_ Así que esa gente cree que se salvarán de Cell en ese domo_–les dice Gohan, al terminar de escuchar la historia sobre el supuesto refugio.

–_ Así es, esos tontos piensan refugiarse ahí_–le comentó el anciano, mientras cortaba leña con su hacha.

–_ Pero nosotros sabemos que ese sitio no servirá para nada_–le señaló Lime.

–_ Además de que no hay nadie que se atreva a pelear con ese monstruo, por lo que Lime y yo hemos decidido quedarnos aquí viviendo en paz, hasta que el fin llegue._

Al ver que la espalda le dolía al octogenario, Gohan se ofreció a cortar la leña él. Y para asombro de Lime y su abuelo, Gohan pudo cortar la madera en un tiempo récord y sin problemas. El anciano, se dio cuenta de que ese niño no era un chico ordinario, había algo especial en él. Al poco tiempo, Gohan y Lime caminaron en el bosque platicando tranquilamente.

Lime le pidió disculpas a Gohan por haberlo llamado pervertido, cuando éste la salvó de morir ahogada. Mientras caminaban, escucharon lo que parecían ser fuegos artificiales provenientes del lugar donde se erguía el domo. Caminaron hasta allí y vieron a las afueras de la cúpula, decenas de personas hacían fila para ingresar. Aprovechando la situación, Lime les quiso jugar una broma.

Así que la niña de cabellera castaña, empezó a gritar que Cell atacaba el domo. Las personas aterrorizadas por la falsa alarma, intentaron entrar por la fuerza al refugio que les prometieron. Pero Barmon, quien también estaba asustado. Ordenó cerrar las puertas blindadas del domo, y una la vez todas las puertas se cerraron.

Las demás personas afuera, gritan para que les permitieran ingresar. Lime no pudo soportar la risa que sentía, y sin remedio comenzó a reírse fuertemente. Lastimosamente para ella, y su acompañante de cabello rubio. Detrás de ellos, los descubrieron un par de bravucones de Barmon. Estos les apuntaron con sus rifles, sin importarles que fueran niños.

–_ Señor Barmon_–le llamó uno de sus partidarios–_no se preocupe, Cell no está aquí…estos niños nos jugaron una broma._

Desde la parte interior del domo, el dueño de éste abrió todas las puertas. Se encontraba completamente furioso.

– _¡Malditos mocosos!_–gritó al salir del domo–_ ¡maldición me dieron un buen susto!... ¡eres una chiquilla mentirosa!_

Gohan defendió a la niña, reconociendo que si bien es cierto ella les mintió. Barmon no es nadie para llamar a Lime mentirosa, ya que él también les miente diciendo que ese domo salvará a las personas de Cell. Ante tal ofensa hacia él, Barmon ordenó que sus matones se hicieran cargo del niño.

Y cuando estos avanzaban hacia Gohan, la voz del abuelo de Lime los detuvo. Los secuaces de Barmon, atacaron al anciano que fácilmente los venció. Barmon al ver a sus esbirros derrotados, llamó a su mejor hombre. Al asesino más famoso del mundo, Tao Pai Pai.

– _¿Se le ofrece algo?_ –le preguntó Tao Pai Pai.

–_ Quiero que mate a ese anciano_–le dice Barmon–_me está causando problemas._

–_ Claro, será un trabajo muy fácil._

Ambos lucharon frente a todos los presentes, y dentro del caos de la lucha, Tao Pai Pai dio uso a su cuchilla retráctil que se ocultaba en uno de sus brazos. Con ella estuvo a punto de apuñalar a su contrincante, pero éste logró por muy poco esquivar el ataque. La pelea continuó, pero el asesino a suelto tomó ventaja lanzando al viejo al duro suelo.

–_ Tú no mereces esto, porque eres una basura_–le alegó Tao Pai Pai, al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha se desprendió de su brazo–_ ¡Súper Dodon pa!_ –él utilizó su mejor ataque, el cual se dirigió directo hacia el anciano.

El rayo de energía al impactar, produjo una gran explosión. Y al despejarse el humo, todos pudieron ver que el anciano estaba a salvo. Debido a que Gohan recibió el ataque, protegiendo al viejo. Al mirar eso, Tao Pai Pai se asombró y le preguntó su nombre al chico. Cuando él le respondió, Tao Pai Pai se dio cuenta que ese niño tenía que ver con Goku, quien lo derrotó muchos años atrás.

Al sentir miedo, decidió huir del lugar y se acercó a un árbol. El cual lo pateó con suavidad en la base, y éste se partió. Luego lo tomó con sus manos, para así lanzarlo al aire y seguidamente saltó sobre el tronco del árbol. Alejándose a toda velocidad del lugar. Cuando todo terminó, las personas se lanzaron sobre Barmon por haberlos engañado.

Mientras tanto, Gohan con mucha facilidad destruyó el domo demostrando que no era capaz de resistir, los ataques del malvado Cell. Inesperadamente, Lime vio como un caballero adulto aterrizó en el sitio. Este también tenía el cabello rubio, y decía ser el padre de Gohan. El abuelo de Lime, se percató que Gohan y su padre lucharían contra Cell y les deseó suerte.

Antes de irse, el abuelo de Lime le dijo a Gohan que podía visitarlos cuando quisiera. Y el chico prometió hacerlo, y con tales palabras él junto a su padre se fue volando. Lime los vio irse, deseando que todo terminara pronto para que Gohan la visitara de nuevo. Y los días pasaron, hasta que llegó el día decisivo.

Lime y su abuelo no se despegaron de la pantalla del televisor, donde se transmitió el evento que decidiría el destino de la Tierra. Primero apareció un tipo llamado Mr. Satán, quien prometía derrotar a Cell. Pero éste y sus alumnos, fueron vencidos sin mayor problema. Después de eso, el mismo sujeto de cabellera rubia que habían conocido hace poco, comenzó a luchar con Cell.

La pelea entre el padre de Gohan y el androide perfecto, se alargó por varios minutos. Todo lo que se observaba por la televisión parecía ser de una película. Se veían explosiones y destellos, en ocasiones los luchadores se movían tan rápido que la cámara no podía seguirlos. Pero aquello se detuvo abruptamente cuando el padre de Gohan se rindió, dejando en su lugar a su hijo.

Lime le pidió al cielo que ayudara a su amigo, quien estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte de Cell. La lucha prosiguió su marcha, hasta que inexplicablemente la señal de televisión se interrumpió.

– _¿Qué pasa?... ¡no se ve nada!_ –dijo molesta frente al televisor.

Al poco tiempo se sintió un terremoto que sacudió el planeta entero, haciendo que las personas creyeran que era el fin del mundo. Pero tan repentinamente como llegó, así de rápido se fue. Y la transmisión regresó, el hombre llamado Mr. Satán afirmaba haber derrotado a Cell con sus propias manos.

Sin embargo Lime no creyó tales palabras, ella sabía que fue Gohan quien le ganó a ese monstruo. Ese mismo día de manera mágica, todas las personas asesinadas por Cell revivieron. Y Lime puedo regresar a vivir con sus padres, pero siguió llamando abuelo a aquel anciano que la ayudó. Con el mundo viviendo en paz, la niña esperaba que Gohan volviera.

– _¿Qué haces ahí afuera hija?_ –le preguntó su madre, al verla acostada en el pasto mirando las nubes pasar.

–_ Sólo estoy esperando a que mi amigo venga, él dijo que me visitaría_–le respondió Lime.

Y Lime esperó y esperó, hasta que los días se convirtieron en semanas…y las semanas en meses…y los meses en años y así durante el pasar del tiempo. Dejó de ser una niña, para convertirse en una adolescente. Lime seguía recordando su tiempo junto a Gohan, aunque este fue muy corto.

Su abuelo le enseñó a pintar, y con los años de práctica logró pintar hermosos paisajes. Pero en secreto pintaba retratos de Gohan, ahí fue donde se demostró a ella misma una cosa. Su admiración y aprecio hacia Gohan, por culpa de la adolescencia se transformaron en amor. Ella se había enamorado de él.

Y aguardó hasta que pasaron doce largos años, su abuelo finalmente falleció y fue sepultado en el cementerio de Villa Chazke. Antes de morir, el anciano le heredó su vieja tienda de comestibles pasando a ser la dueña y vendedora del pequeño local. A los pocos meses, comenzó a sentir agudos dolores abdominales.

Como en su villa no hay hospital, tuvo que ir a la ciudad más cercana. En ese caso, fue al hospital general de Ciudad Satán. Donde fue atendida por un médico que le tranquilizó, diciéndole que sus dolores son sólo musculares y que no son de peligro. Ya más tranquila, decidió salir del centro hospitalario.

Para salir de la clínica por la puerta principal se debía atravesar un largo pasillo, en el cual, se ubicaba la sala de maternidad, sitio donde daban a luz las mujeres embarazadas. Caminaba tranquilamente, cuando un hombre alto de cabello negro y anteojos, chocó contra ella. El choque hizo que su bolso y demás cosas cayeran al piso.

_–__ ¡Oiga!_–dijo enfadada–_ ¡__fíjese por dónde camina!_

–_ Lo siento mucho_–el caballero se disculpó, y se agacha a recoger las posesiones de Lime–_no quise molestarla, pero hace poco me llamaron al trabajo de emergencia_–le dijo–_mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz…usted comprenderá mi prisa._

– _Sí lo entiendo, no se preocupe_–él le entregó sus pertenencias–_vaya con su esposa, y no se angustie sé que su bebé nacerá sano_–le sonríe.

–_ Muchas gracias señorita, con su permiso me retiro_–y así el sujeto con lentes se fue corriendo.

Lime continuó su marcha, pero al llegar a la salida esta estaba cerrada. Una enfermera le comunicó que la puerta se acabada de dañar, por lo que debía dar la vuelta y regresar por donde vino. Para luego buscar la salida secundaria, Lime se resignó y regresó por donde venía. Cuando pasó por segunda vez por el área de maternidad, vio a mucha gente esperando.

Y de improviso, el mismo caballero con gafas salió de uno de los quirófanos gritando de alegría.

– _¡Es una niña!... ¡es una niña!_ –vociferaba de la emoción.

Lime atestiguó como un desconocido, que se le parecía mucho al padre de Gohan, se acercó al hombre para abrazarlo.

–_ Muchas felicidades, hijo._

Una mujer de melena negra, no dejaba de llorar ante la ocasión y también abrazó al caballero. Lime con respeto pasó cerca de ellos procurando no interrumpirlos, cuando escuchó a la mujer decir:

– _¡Dios mío Gohan!_ –con ese nombre, Lime se paralizó–_ ¡no lo puedo creer, ya somos abuelos Goku!_

Lime giró sobre sus talones, para volver a ver al individuo llamado Gohan. Al mirarlo con detenimiento, no podía creer que fuera él. Pero si el Gohan que ella conoció y ama, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Pero éste lo tenía negro, además de usar anteojos. No podía ser él, Lime se negaba a creerlo.

– _¿Cómo está Videl?_ –el mismísimo Mr. Satán se encontraba allí, y estaba preguntando por su hija.

–_ Ella está bien, sólo que está un poco cansada por la labor de parto_–respondió.

– _¿Qué nombre le pusieron a la bebé, hijo?_ –le preguntó la misma mujer.

–_ Pan mamá, Videl quiso que la llamáramos Pan_–aseguró.

Lime vio como todos felicitaban al nuevo padre, pero no pudo soportar más tiempo mirando. Y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, corrió hacia su automóvil y aceleró a fondo. Hasta llegar al cementerio en que descansa su abuelo, donde ahora se encuentra sentada al lado de la lápida de él.

– No puedo negarlo, ese era mi Gohan–alegó y unas delgadas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos–después de tanto lo encuentro, sólo para perderlo otra vez.

El hombre que ama está casado con otra, y ya es padre. Por más que lo ame, él no la amará. Ella no entendía por qué él la olvidó. Deseaba tanto volverlo a ver, pero ahora anhelaba que nunca lo hubiera hallado. Sin más que hacer se puso de pie, y secó sus lágrimas.

– ¡No!...sé que mi Gohan aún está allí afuera en alguna parte–dice intentando engañarse a sí misma–algún día nos volveremos a ver, y le diré lo mucho que lo amo.

Se despidió cálidamente de la tumba de su abuelo, y así avanzó hacia su automóvil para dirigirse de regreso a casa.

"_Nos volveremos a ver_"–piensa–"_en esta vida o en la otra, mi chico de los cabellos dorados_"–y sonrió con melancolía, mientras se perdía en el horizonte.

– Te amo Gohan–le susurró al viento.

**Fin**

Sé que Lime es sólo un personaje denominado de **relleno**, y que en el manga de Dragon Ball no existe. Pero quise olvidar por un momento, ese detalle. No mencioné nada sobre Majin Buu, porque recuerden que les borraron la memoria a los humanos. También sé que tal vez, casi nadie comente en esta historia por no ser Lime un personaje popular, pero aún así con sólo que lean es más que suficiente para mí. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
